Decir no a un despertar -Ova I-
by Romanticloverheart
Summary: Año nuevo... Sigo pensando que fui demasiado tonta al aceptar la decisión de ir a Japón.. -SPOILER DE LA NOVELA PRINCIPAL Y FUTUROS CAPÍTULOS-


**ACLARACIONES**

**_ Su nombre**

_"Un sueño, un deseo, puede hacer entre la victoria y la derrota"_

Qué frío hace... Aunque es normal estando en Japón, conocí a los Mukami, son algo extraños, pero todos con su lado tierno.

Ruki Mukami, el mayor de los hermanos, pelo negro con puntas blancas, cabeza de la familia, la inteligencia de la familia.

Kou Mukami, tras Ruki, es el ojo de la familia, conocimo más como un Idol, artista público, rodeado de chicas.

Yuma Mukami, tercer miembro de la familia, castaño, el fuerte de la familia contando que se parece al transformer de los transformers.

Azusa Mukami, último miembro de la familia, pelo parecido/ igual que el de Ruki reconocido por su alto nivel de masoquismo y cuchillos.

Camino por la ciudad acompañada de los Mukami, y de pronto comenzó a nevar y sin previo aviso, me dispuse a correr alertando a los Mukami, mientras me dirigía al parque seguida de los anteriores.

Cuando llegé al parque me senté en los columpios y comencé a balancearme mientras pareciese que quería llegar al cielo. Los chicos se me quedaron viendome mientras yo me balanceaba cada vez más alto, cuando llegé a un punto peligroso de altura, me caí al suelo, pero seguía mi vista a Luna, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba cayendo, justo al instante me di el golpe contra el suelo y ver la mirada de los Mukami fijándose en mí, algo preocupados y volví a entrar en mí por completo.

—¿Ha vuelto a ocurrir? —les pregunté y su mirada de preocupacion me lo decía todo

—Anda tranquila Koneko-chan~! Es Año Nuevo! Así sonríe y divirtámonos todos~! —intentó animar el ambiente Kou con una sonrisa y sus brazos sujetando su sien

—Es verdad... —saco una pequeña sonrisa y les miro con diversión— Vayamos de compras..

—¿De noche? Bueno, de acuerdo, como decidas, porque es tu noche —comentó Ruki recordando lo que ocurrió la pasada noche con un suspiro

—¿Entonces vamos?— pregntó Yuma inquieto

—Sí -me comporto infantilmente arrastrando a los Mukami hasta un centro comercial de 24h, entro y comienzo a recorrer las tiendas comprando ropa para todos, acesorios, nuevos materiales, objetos curiosos como un plasma ball entre otras cosas.

Cuando acabamos, ya era muy tarde. Así que decidimos llamar a una limusina con gran espacio, ya que compramos bastantes cosas, a las cuales por poco no caben por el maletero. El trayecto fue tranquilo, aunque hubiera querido estar más rato en la ciudad, explorarla hasta el fondo.

Llegamos a la mansión rodeado de bromas y travesuras.

Todos cogimos lo nuestro y fuimos directos a nuestros cuartos para organizar toda nuestra compra.. Espera..

—¿COMPRAMOS TODO MENOS COMIDA?!— grito, haciendo que se escuhe por toda la mansión/p

En la mente coincidía una palabra... "Mierda...", pensaron todos/p

Por lo que todos corrieron a la ciudad a comprar la comida de la cena y el de mañana, cuando regresaban de camino a casa se dieron cuenta de algo../p

—Chicos, ¿no serían los sirvientes lo que tendrían que ir a comprar? —les pregunto y justo pasa una limusina de nuestra mansión con comida/p

—Puta vida! La próxima vez no vengo, carajo! —reprocha y tira Yuma toda la comida/p

Después de esto, el resto recogimos lo que tiró Yuma y regresamos a casa. Cuando llegamos dejamos todo en la cocina para dirigirnos a nuestros aposentos y prepararnos para la fiesta. 

La fiesta sería solo los hermanos Mukami y yo, la única mujer, de solo pensarlo, ya tiemblo... Bueno, me puse mi ropa casual de música y bajé a la sala de juegos, donde se encontraban todos con ropa casual con mucha comida y bebida. Comenzamos todos a bailar, pero ocurrió algo en el que nos... ¿drogamos? y cuando me desperté estaba en mi cuarto con un dolor de cabeza enorme... y desnuda?!

Me vestí y me dirigí a donde planeamos la fiesta y encontré a los Mukami bebidos en el suelo. Todos apestábamos como borrachos, así que me fui yendo antes a la tina a limpiarme la suciedad y el olor a alcohol.

Cuando terminé y salí de la tina, vi a los Mukami despertando de su resaca y cuando iban a levantarse a saludarme, Yuma se tropieza y cae encima mío plantándome un beso.

Me sorprendo y le correspondo rápidamente, para luego apartarnos sonrojados, observados por el resto de hermanos...

—YUMA! HAZLO EN PRIVADO/NO ROBES BESOS DE MI M-NEKO-CHAN~!/ HAZMELO A MÍ LA PRÓXIMA VEZ! —exaltaron los Mukami menos Yuma abalanzándose sobre él, tirándolo de nuevo al suelo meintras yo salgo de ahí y me voy corriendo a mi cuarto, con el corazón acelerando a cien

Qué extraño, nunca he sentido esto excepto con él y Yuma... Me estoy confundiendo, _! No te dejes engañar! No debes ser infiel!

**Continuará en la novela principal...**

_"¿Quién dijo que solo había un verdadero amor? Porque ese tipo estaría completamente equivocado, aunque nadie comprendería esto, a no ser que lo vivas en persona."_


End file.
